The present disclosure relates to a biosensor and a method of operating the same. The biosensor may be an optical biosensor for measuring the concentration of a bio-material based on an optical phenomenon.
A biosensor is a device for measuring the concentration of an organic or inorganic material in a liquid or gas state. A conventional biosensor includes a piezoelectric biosensor, an optical biosensor, and an electrochemical biosensor. An optical biosensor is a device for measuring the concentration of a bio-material, which is obtained when a biological element interacts with a material to be detected, based on an optical phenomenon. The concentration of a bio-material is measured by analyzing a shift in a resonant wavelength.
Conventionally, a shift in a resonant wavelength was observed by analyzing an optical signal using an optical spectrum analyzer (OSA). The OSA is formed of a measuring device, an optical packaging element, and the pertinent associated structures. Thus, a size of the OSA is generally relatively large, and it may be a challenge to integrate the OSA into a biosensor. Accordingly, downsizing a biosensor may be difficult based on the conventional art.